


i know what i believe

by dansunedisco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment scene between Poe and Finn before they part ways once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know what i believe

**Author's Note:**

> *thumbs up*

He was... anxious. Worried. Tired, sad, upset. His -- heart? brain? -- was heavy with emotion in a way he’d never fully experienced. All things he’d been conditioned to forget, all things he can’t seem to process now that the adrenaline’s gone. It’s taxing is what it is. Physically and mentally. All he could think about is Rey. Getting to Rey, making sure she was _safe_ . He knew she could handle herself, but -- _Ren_. His ruthlessness was well-known within the stormtrooper ranks. And Finn couldn’t soon forget the shape Poe was in when Finn had first rescued him.

Finn had talked to Admiral Ackbar for what felt like hours, explaining Starkiller Base’s mission, its different functions and weak spots, and the oscillator that stabilized the planet’s core. Crippling it was their only hope for the planet’s destruction. And Finn knew the longer General Organa and her commanders deliberated, the longer Rey was under Kylo Ren’s control, and the longer Hux had to re-charge the weapon and finish D’Qar -- along with what was left of the Resistance.

Finn had circled the _Millennium Falcon_ three times since he’d been dismissed from the ready room -- looking for a friend, or a semblance of an ally, to quash his worry -- but Han Solo and Chewbacca were nowhere to be found. For the first time since he’d been stranded on the garbage planet of Jakku, he felt entirely alone, and unsure of what to do. He’d lived his entire life following orders. This newfound downtime was unnerving, when you were allowed to think.

He leaned up against the bay doors of the _Falcon_ and watched as the Resistance’s ground crew worked tirelessly, preparing planes. He wanted to help -- mostly to turn his brain off -- but his knowledge would be useless here. All he knew was basic maintenance and repairs. He’d just get in the way.

Then, like a beacon, he saw Poe Dameron stroll purposefully across the tarmac. Finn perked up. Poe had been in with General Organa when Finn had been dismissed. He pushed off the bay door and started in on a jog, hoping to receive good news.

“Poe!” he called out. He was still amazed to see the pilot (and the Resistance’s best) alive and well. “Did General Organa approve the mission?”

Poe’s eyes lit up, and the same look he wore when he’d realized a stormtrooper was going to help him escape a Star Destroyer settled across his face. “She did,” he said. “Black Squadron is gearing up and -- I wanted to say good luck before we parted ways.”

Finn immediately understood why. There was no guarantee either of them would survive the battle. The thought of never seeing Poe again made something flutter in his stomach. “I’d wish you good luck, too, but I hardly think the best pilot in the Resistance needs it,” he replied wryly, clapping his hand to Poe’s elbow. “You promised me the story of your daring escape off Jakku ‘sometime’.”

“Sometime,” Poe agreed, seemingly also understanding Finn’s implication that the ex-trooper deeply wanted him to return. “I promise.”

They regarded one another for a moment. Finn felt something stir inside him, very briefly, but he had a rescue to execute and shields to disable. “See you later, Poe,” he said. He'd hold him to that.


End file.
